1. Field of the Invention
Frequently a homeowner, or a handicapped person, or a coach, or a soccer mom, has an everyday requirement to transport more than the ordinary sedan type vehicle can transport without needing to resort to a truck or other large “utility type” vehicle. Trailers are not a popular alternative to this everyday utility requirement due to the difficulty of backing the vehicle up with a conventional trailer attached. With the ever increasing cost of fuel an alternative to the large utility type vehicle is necessary, and a trailer attached to an economically operated vehicle should be a consideration.
Now, with the growing emphasis on smaller, lighter more fuel efficient, environmentally friendly vehicles, along with the financial crisis affecting millions of Americans, the need is created for a form of utility device/accessory that attaches to light duty vehicles, including the new hybrid type vehicles. This unique invention describes a ultra-light-weight trailer system that is easy to install onto the tow vehicle, stores in the space of a wheelbarrow, has steering geometry, can be sold over the internet & shipped worldwide by UPS (or its shipping equivalent) and does not have the ugly qualities of the vehicle hitches currently available.
Methods for turning a sedan type vehicle into a light utility vehicle exist but each comes with its own operational problem, as follows:
a) The traditional utility trailer consisting of at least two wheels located at or near the rear of the trailer coupled to the tow vehicle through a single point hitch. This type of trailer has the “back-up” problem that has discouraged drivers from even considering using a trailer.
b) Basket/platform type utility system that plugs into a conventional receiver type vehicle hitch assembly and hanging from the back of the vehicle. This system does not have a back-up problem associated with a traditional trailer but it is limited to use on large vehicles and even when used on a large vehicle the system has a very limited capacity.
c) The swiveling wheel trailer which also has a long history but has not been a consideration by most drivers. With this method a trailer is attached to the tow vehicle through a two point hitch and uses a rear tire that swivels/rotates 360 degrees. This solution solves the back-up problem but the trailer is impossible to hitch alone, is difficult to move around once unhitched from the tow vehicle, then when unhitched, the vehicle is left with an ugly two point hitch installed, and has an alleged bounce problem under certain circumstances.
The present novel invention describes a swiveling wheel trailer that solves the hitching problem by using a three point resting position (landing gear) created by resting the trailer on casters capable of rotating 360 degrees attached at the rear comers of the trailer frame and the large trailer tire. This resting position, along with the tilting hitch, allows installation onto the tow vehicle without requiring at least two people to steady the trailer on its swiveling rear wheel. Additionally, when the trailer is disconnected from the tow vehicle the difficulty of balancing the trailer on its “swiveling” wheel for movement to storage is solved by the installation of swiveling casters at the rear corners of the trailer frame. The trailer can now be moved with a simple push to its hitching or storage location. Furthermore, the trailer resting in the three point position, on its swiveling casters and trailer wheel, can be stored in the space normally occupied by a wheelbarrow; convenient for use by residents of apartments and condominiums.
A further element of the present invention relates to a frame that is unique such that superior strength is obtained in an ultra light frame allowing for the internet marketing capability of the described trailer. This unique design forms a bow-tie shape with a strong back for attaching the swivel wheel and tilting hitch coupling arms, with frame components radiating from the strong back to the front and rear trailer frame cross members.
A further element of the present invention relates to the configuration of the swivel axle assembly by utilization of a swing frame situated with the swing frame attached to the swiveling assembly ahead of the king pin and the trailer wheel trailing behind the kingpin in such a manner as to cause leverage on the tire while in operation, creating steering geometry and allowing for trailer steering that can be tailored to driving conditions.
Namely, the present invention relates to a light-weight utility trailer that is easy to install onto the tow vehicle, is designed to be used with tow vehicles not normally thought of as being tow vehicles, which when installed may be used without the normal back-up hassle associated with using a trailer. More particularly the invention describes a trailer utilizing a unique three point resting position that allows the easy movement of the trailer while it is not in use, a unique and novel tilting hitching system allowing the installation of the trailer onto the tow vehicle while in the three point resting position, a unique swiveling king-pin/swing-frame system that creates adjustable steering geometry and a description of unique adaptors for hitching the trailer to the tow vehicle which can be removed from the tow vehicle when the hitch is not in use, for aesthetic reasons.
2. Description of the Related Art
Single wheeled trailers using a swiveling wheel capable of making 360 degree rotations are not new or novel. Many patents exist describing some element of the single swiveling wheel trailer design including: U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,230 (Worral, 1974) a system that describes a secondary use for a single wheeled trailer as a wheelbarrow; U.S. Pat. No. 7,387,308 (Williamson 2008) describing a single wheel trailer with a complicated stabilizing hitch; U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,138 (Shreck 2000) a trailer for use behind a motorcycle; U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,230 (Hammons 1987) a trailer that is collapsible and U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,449 (Hazen 2003) describing a system using two swiveling wheels rather than a single wheel and more. None of these patents address one of the biggest problems with using a single “swiveling” wheel trailer system, which is the problem of attempting to hitch the trailer to the tow vehicle without assistance. This type of trailer must be balanced on its single swiveling wheel while the two point hitch is connected to the tow vehicle through whatever means is employed for the coupling to the vehicle.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have a mechanism for attaching a single wheel trailer that solves the balancing problem and allows for coupling to the tow vehicle by a single person without any assistance.
Another issue with using the single swiveling trailer configuration is moving the trailer around by hand while it is not attached to the tow vehicle. This problem is addressed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,230 (Hammons 1987) describing a method for adding supports to the front of the trailer near the tow vehicle. This requires the installation of additional accessories and requires that the trailer maintain its normal, in use position, requiring extra space when not in use during storage. U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,230 (Worrall 1974) describes a trailer that when not in use may be used in place of a wheelbarrow but does not describe an easy method for moving the trailer without needing to balance the trailer on its swiveling wheel.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have a method for easily moving a single wheel trailer around by hand when not coupled to the tow vehicle that does not require installation of additional supporting accessories and allows for easier storage in the space normally occupied by a wheelbarrow.
Patents exist which describe frames that are in most aspects conventional in shape and design. U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,821 (Kitterman 1978) describes a frame using channels to hold motorcycles. U.S. Pat. No. D477,797 S (McCoy 2003) describes a trailer frame in a “U” shape. U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,138 (Shreck 2000) describes a trailer for installation on a motorcycle. All of these frames are conventional in configuration and not suitable for the newer light duty hybrid type of vehicles, which require lightweight compact durable frames. Additionally, to be competitively marketed today the internet is necessary, further demanding a non-traditional approach to a trailer frame.
Therefore it would be highly desirable to have a trailer frame that met the dual objectives of being light enough for shipment worldwide from an internet source while being strong enough for use behind any tow vehicle.
Patents exist that address a performance complaint of users of single swivel wheeled trailers that the trailer bounces when in use. U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,569 (Otterson 1983) describes a trailer wheel using counter balanced springs for the purpose of limiting wheel travel and bounce. U.S. Pat. No. 7,387,308 (Williamson 2008) describes a load stabilizing hitch that is designed to limit roll of the trailer when fitted in certain applications and U.S. Pat. No. WO 2004062993 (McCoy 2004) describes a method for limiting bounce through a lower center of gravity. The bouncing problem is caused by the wheel becoming disengaged with the ground when cornering which is not addressed by any of the above inventions.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have a trailer that limited the bouncing problem of the single wheeled trailer by addressing steering a single wheeled trailer.
Owners of sedan type vehicles and vehicle enthusiasts desire to have a clean appearing vehicle that could also be used for towing and light utility uses that is easy to operate, such as a single wheel trailer that has a swiveling wheel/axle assembly. This style of trailer requires a two point hitch coupling at the vehicle. Typically these hitches are large and not aesthetically pleasing. especially when the trailer is not in use. U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,759 (Zwick 1984) describes a two point hitch that is complicated and requires adding a large assembly to the vehicle bumper. Other inventions have been approved simply using two ball hitch assemblies to the bumper rather than a single ball hitch used by conventional trailers. All of these inventions use an attachment to the bumper that is aesthetically unpleasing when the trailer is unhitched from the vehicle and undesirable in today's market place.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have a hitch assembly for a swiveling single wheel trailer that is removable creating an aesthetically pleasing appearance when the trailer is not in use.